perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blademaster
See Blademaster Player Guide A Blademaster is a Human class that, as the name says, deals in sword-type attacks and skills. They deal mainly in offense with physical attacks, and little to no elemental attacks. Blademasters are extremely flexible in the weapons that they can wield: Dual swords, dual blades, blades, swords, scythes, spears, clubs, poleaxes, sledgehammers, dual handaxes, dual hammers, and fist weapons. To match this wide assortment of weaponry, Blademasters have a diverse set of skills. They also are the most varied class in play style, ranging from attacks-per-second damage dealers to physical damage-per-hit nukes. Or some may be capable of both. There are two things standing in the way of Blademasters being as true to their name as possible: available Spirit points, and more importantly Stat requirements of weapons and armor. The first solves itself eventually, when SP continues to roll in while the leveling slows and Rebirth is entered. Until then, use the effects of some skills at level 1 without raising them. Which skills? That depends on the second thing. It is impossible to fulfill both the Strength and Dexterity requirements of all weapon types, and still add Stamina. The minimum Strength would seem to be 2.5 per level, as this is the Heavy Armor requirement. After that, it comes down to a choice between adding Stamina at all (not adding any Stamina leaves enough points for all weapons), or choosing between Axes (3 Strength per level) or Fist/Claw (2 Dexterity per level), or leaving out Blade and Sword as well (leaving out Polearm is a very poor option, as that would mean going too low to equip Heavy Armor). And for those that choose to leave out a weapon type or types, there is always the option of equipping lower-level weapons and using their skills more for their effects than for their damage. There are a lot of advantages to be gained from this and unsurprisingly, they are tactical effects. The best PvE Sword weapon for characters staying around 150 Dexterity is the level 85 Dungeon Gear Sword from Quicksand Maze, bought with Skyhidden Scrolls. 35 Slaying level acts pretty much the same way the level 16 endgame weapons do with their +40 Attack Level bonus, but restricted to monster targets. The PvP build is almost certainly the Blade and Sword. It offers strong attacks against single targets, and a full point of Vitality per level. The character will still be able to use Polearms, and lower levels of the other weapons. Grinding characters will want Fist/Claw for optimum damage dealing. The all-weapons, low-stamina build is popular for PvE, where HP is less crucial. Dexterity requirements: Axe and Hammer .5, Polearm 1, Blade and Sword 1.5, Fist and Claw 2. Strength requirements: Heavy Armor 2.5, Axe and Hammer 3. ::Polearm 2.5, Blade and Sword 2, Fist and Claw 1.5 Different Swords have different requirements: Blade is 2 Strength, 1.5 Dexterity. Sword is the same ratio, but can cost a little less. Dual Swords cost more Agility and less Strength. Links * Blademaster Player Guide * https://levelskip.com/mmorpgs/pwi-blademaster-guide * http://pwibuildguide.weebly.com/blademasters.html Category:Classes Category:Human Category:Heavy Armor Classes